Winter Chill
by Totally Anime
Summary: When you can't love the one you love, you find her look alike and hope the winter chill doesn't freeze your heart forever. TomoexNanami


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamisama Kiss/Kamisama Hajimemashite.**

**Winter Chill**

**Oneshot**

Silver locks mixed artfully with raven black strands, twisting and flowing together as if every part of their being fit perfectly with the other. Hands intertwined; sweat-laced skin brushed against heated flesh; quickened gasps fogged icy windows.

"Tomoe!" came the erratic cry of his lover, echoing through the warm car that served as their bed. The silver-haired teen slid his hand across her mouth, his face crossed with concern, but a small smile crept upon his pained features.

"Shh..." He hushed, gently brushing his thumb across her lips, praying to divinities above that her cries be heard from no one.

The writhing girl beneath him struggled against his order, but sufficed with gasping breaths against his cold fingers, a shiver racing down her spine.

"It'll be okay," he whispered into her ear, eyes closed and lips hovering beside her exposed neck. He pressed a kiss on fair skin and dragged a finger across the outline of her shoulder. "Shh..."

xxx

"So what's her name, Tomoe?" Nanami asked with a smile, delicately placing her belongings beneath the desk next to Tomoe.

The boy kept his gaze at his phone, sliding his finger across the screen to keep the backlight active. "It doesn't matter."

Nanami frowned, but continued to badger him with questions. "Well, what's she like?"

Tomoe allowed for a brief silence between her question and his answer, his hand subconsciously grabbing for his cell phone charm and twirling it about the ends of his fingers. A low grumble escaped his throat, but Nanami couldn't decipher what sort of response it was.

"At least tell me something!"

Tomoe turned to face her, giving her a sweet smile. "Class is starting, Nanami."

The black-haired girl huffed and whirled in her seat, swearing to ignore Tomoe for the rest of the day for being "an intolerable, childish brat."

Tomoe chuckled, but only proceeded to stuff his phone into his pocket, lingering on his phone charm longer than what could be deemed normal.

xxx

"Why are your fingers always cold, Tomoe?"

Tomoe pulled his hands away from her, as if fearful of her touch. "I'm just cold-blooded, Yukiji."

The girl pulled the bed sheets over them and huddled closely with the boy. "I'll just warm you up then!"

Tomoe let her take an arm and drape it carelessly over her shoulders. His eyes wandered to his cell phone, catching the light of a text message bring life to his phone. Smiling softly, Tomoe brushed Yukiji's hair out of her face and placed a kiss on her forehead, whispering winter-perfect words. "I love you."

"I love you too, Tomoe!"

xxx

Nanami closed her textbook with a sigh and dared to steal a glance in Tomoe's direction. She watched him subconsciously slide his finger across his phone every two or three minutes, killing his phone's battery life in half the time he should. With a flutter of silver beside the dying phone, Nanami quickly averted her eyes back to her closed textbook.

She pulled out her cell phone, a devious smile upon her face, and with mastered skill, sent a text to her love-struck companion, who was waiting listlessly for a reply from his girlfriend.

Tomoe's hand stopped moving as the vibrating motion forced him into a momentary freeze. Confused at both the amusement in his friend's eyes and the random text message, Tomoe reached out for his phone and smiled, casually texting a reply to the simply sweet text message.

_Hi to you too, Nanami. :)_

xxx

"We should stop this."

Nanami stopped walking, wondering if she heard his words right. She frowned at him, a crease obstructing her usually carefree forehead. "What?"

"We can't keep texting like this." Tomoe's eyes slanted towards the ground, catching his reflection on a nearby shop window. "It makes... me feel uneasy."

"You mean it makes your girlfriend uneasy." Nanami corrected, understanding his chivalry.

Tomoe reached out for her. "We can always meet up from time to time! We're still friends."

Nanami smiled and nodded, but avoided his touch. "Yeah, okay. Still friends."

"Nanami..." Tomoe let his hand fall to his side as she walked past him, passing so closely, so close she could touch him, but the contact was nonexistent, leaving his hand to lose heat against the winter chill.

"I'll see you around Tomoe," said Nanami just as she passed, "maybe."

xxx

Tomoe slammed his back against the corridor wall, swearing at his luck, and hoped to disappear within the crowd as a familiar wave of silk black hair flitted into his classroom. He could feel his fingers drain of warmth, his body heat drop, his body shake with anxiety. He cursed at himself, hating his juvenile reaction to an old friend.

One of his colleagues gave him a good slap and a shove towards the class, unable to read the war raging on in his mental universe.

The silver-haired male passed through the door of eminent demise and forced a smile as he conversed with said dense colleague. He worried though, how long the mask would last, how thin it had become after so many years of disuse. He could only pray.

"Tomoe...?"

He could feel the tip of his nose frost with uneasiness. He turned his head in an odd way, like ancient, rusty gears attempting to work like new. And just as awkward was the smile that inched its way onto his face. Previously, he could have blamed his shaking on the cold, but how strange would it be to say he was shivering in the summer heat?

"Nanami."

xxx

His body lurched with pleasant familiarity as he indulged in the sweet fantasies his mind conjured. Blocking out the voice screaming into his ear, he buried his face into the crook of her neck, blinding himself in the sea of black locks. Sudden vitality burned within him again as he imagined her hair scattering across the pure white sheets, the perfect lines formed by their striking contrast. Tomoe's eyes shut closed as he gripped the sheets, continuing until raw bliss murdered his pleasure.

Exhausted and spent, Tomoe collapsed beside his partner, eyes locked on the familiar ceiling.

Feminine hands swept his hand into hers and slid his hand across her own, making the woman laugh aloud. "Your hands are as cold as ever, Tomoe. Nothing's changed, despite all these years."

Tomoe shook his head as his eyes instinctively spotted his phone, saddening when no light illuminated in the room as it once did so many years ago. "No. Something's changed."

xxx

"I suppose you're going to tell me to not text you again." Nanami mused as she stood beside Tomoe, both ignoring the hustle and bustle of their college graduation ceremony.

Tomoe didn't know what expression to put on. "You haven't texted me these past four years except to ask for homework."

"True," Nanami smiled, "then I should just make this easier on both of us, so we won't have to go through this again." She pulled out her phone and found Tomoe's unchanged cell number. She held it out to him, eyes fixed on his face. "Delete it for me."

Tomoe couldn't move. The sun burned the back of his neck, but as he reached for the phone, his hand felt a familiar chill run through his veins. "Then, this will be goodbye." He wanted to add a question, but it was better left unasked. He could make a stand there.

"Yeah."

_Contact deleted._

xxx

Nanami breathed on her fingers, trying to warm them best she could as she waited for her friends, who promised to bring her gifts of male beauty. Biding her time, she pulled out her phone, humorlessly thinking that old habits die hard as she caught herself punching in a number she hadn't seen since college. She was a fool.

With a shake of her head, Nanami stashed her phone in her bag and decided to take a walk in the store behind her. She perused through the phone charms, laughing at some, shying away at others, but halting at one. Curiously, she reached out for a lost charm at the back of the rack, priced at a cheap dollar-fifty compared to the other five-dollar charms. Her eyes glimmered at the sight of the chubby shrine fox, wearing its festival mask and waving its fan.

She'd seen this before. Of course she had. Then something struck her, and Nanami quickly reached for her phone.

They promised it was the end that day, but she couldn't ignore him now. Grabbing the phone charm and taking it to the cash register for purchase, Nanami sent a text message to an old acquaintance.

_Happy Birthday, Tomoe. :) Do you still have my phone charm? -Nanami_

xxx

He did. Of course he did.

_Meet me somewhere? I'll return it._

xxx

"You didn't have to go out of your way to bring this back. It was your present, if I recall correctly." Nanami laughed, easing the tense atmosphere between them.

Tomoe frowned. "It was yours first."

"It's okay!" Nanami raised her phone up with her fresh new charm dangling proudly from its secure place. "I have the same one! So you can keep that old one." Her eyes drifted from the charm to his face, and not expecting anything out of it, she asked, "Why do you still have it?"

He shoved his hands, phone and all, into his pockets, attempting to ignore the question and divert the topic. "How have you been?"

"Why don't you ever answer me, Tomoe?" Nanami asked, irritated at his deviation. "I'm sure I'm mature enough now to hear whatever you have to say."

He shook his head, refusing to meet her eyes. "You wouldn't understand."

"Then tell me so that I can." She waited for him to respond, but only silence greeted her. She tried something else. "Why did you let me walk away back in high school?"

Tomoe's eyes shot up, usually calculating eyes wide with surprise.

"I would have come back if you said to." Nanami raked a hand through her black hair. "You didn't even have to say. You could have just waved me over. Sent me a text. Something." She examined him thoroughly, making clear note of the features she had missed over the years, comparing his figure to her memories, scrutinizing every angle, every new addition to the flawless Tomoe. Then, she noticed something she never saw before.

Nanami reached out and gently laid Tomoe's shaking hand between hers, warming both their hands with her breath.

"What are you doing?" Tomoe asked, resisting her touch and feigning annoyance.

"You're shaking." She continued her work until she could feel Tomoe's own heat radiate from it.

"Well, now it's one sided." Tomoe mocked once Nanami let go of his hand.

"I know." Nanami stepped to Tomoe's side and clasped her hand onto his. "I can do this, can't I?"

Tomoe kept his gaze rigidly at whatever was in front of him, attempting to block out Nanami from his peripheral vision. "We should stop..."

"Don't." Nanami tightened her hold on his hand, relaxing only when he didn't attempt resistance. Her eyes searched his face. "Tomoe, look at me." Her hand could feel slight tremors from Tomoe's body, his nearly unnoticeable shivering; her gaze caught his nervous eyes. She pressed a hand to his cheek in an attempt to warm him, but instead he began to shiver more, shake more, as if her touch was the embodiment of the winter chill.

"Nanami." Tomoe stumbled over the name, correcting himself twice before he achieved the right pitch in voice.

"Tomoe." Nanami responded easily, her voice soft and her breath warm against his cold face. "Look at me and listen, Tomoe." The black-haired girl forced Tomoe to lock eyes with her. "I love you."

xxx

Nanami felt his fingers burn across her back, immense heat trailing down her sides in swirled paths as Tomoe found his way around her body. Sweat and tears matted black locks against her fair skin, begging Tomoe to ease his ventures for a small favor. Nanami panted for air, but instead came out with broken sentences and then repeating the same phrase over and over again. Her hands searched for Tomoe, outlining each plane of skin that she had never before laid eyes on and seizing his torso whenever passion exceeded limit.

Tomoe brushed away the soaked hair on Nanami's face and wrapped an arm around her waist. He could hear everything she said, relished in each sound, and eventually came to ignore her cries against the touch of his fingers.

"It burns!" Nanami gasped, fisting strands of silver hair into clenched fists. "It burns!"

Tomoe placed a kiss on her lips, but refused to end it there, not until this dream proved to be reality.

Finished, Nanami laid her head against Tomoe's, taking his hand as hostage. "Hey Tomoe, why are your hands so hot?" She asked, turning his hand around a couple of time, wondering if perhaps he had the options for low, medium or high heat. "It really felt like your hands were burning my skin."

Tomoe pulled her close and wrapped an arm around her. "That's because I was touching you the whole time, something my hands have desperately needed to do for over ten years." He hugged her tighter. "These hands will only touch you after all, Nanami." Tomoe ignored the responsive snort from his lover and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Nanami."

"I love you too, Tomoe."

**TA: So this was a little different from what I usually write (one, it's hetero two, it has suggested sex scenes and three, it's crack-less), but I hoped everyone liked it! :) Reviews are nice, just thought I'd mention that.**


End file.
